Meet me halfway
by DominoCullen
Summary: After running away to Forks, Bella Swan has to start over. Doing so while feeling like damaged goods isn't the easiest thing to do. After an accidental meeting, finding out a secret fit for a horror movie, how will she continue? R
1. Chapter 1: Bulletproof Not so much

**Ok, you guys, I'm starting a new story. Yaay!!! The first story about Edward and Bella. So hopefully, it'll turn out good. Please, read and review.**

**Thanks in advance! XOXO**

**Chapter 1:Bulletproof- Not so much**

**BPOV**

How I hated this life of mine. How I hated being a child in a divorced family, how I hated beaing a freak in school, how I hated being a freak in my house. How I only hated my stepfather. How I only felt sorry for my mother. For making the biggest mistake of her life by marrying an idiot like this man. I prayed everyday for either him to die... Or me. I couldn't stand it. ''Isabella!!!'' I took a deep breath to calm myself down. He knew I hated my full name. ''Get down her, now!'' What the hell did he think I did this time?

''Isabella'' I heard swearing after a loud thump. He must have drank again. Dammit. ''Yes, Phil?'' His eyes flickered in my direction. ''Come here.'' I took a step backwards. ''I said come here. Now!'' I ran back to my room and closed the door, but he was too strong and broke them. As he entered the room, he started unbuttoning his jeans. ''Get lost!'' He slapped me so hard I fell. I felt blood in my mouth. ''You fucking bastard!'' ''Phil, honey, I'm home!'' The house doors closed when my mother got in. He buttoned his pants again. ''Renee!'' He left my room. This was it.

This was the last time he would do anything remotely like this. I pulled out the suitcase from under my bed and put the last thing I needed in- my laptop. I heard the bedroom door shut and got out of my room. Running down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible, I grabbed my wallet from the shef and ran out of the house, slamming the door loudly. I waved my arm and a taxi came right by. The taxi man looked at my face with concerned when I jumped into the cab. ''Where to, miss?'' In the corner of my eye, I saw Phil leaving the house. ''Airport. Go!'' He came so near the cab he almost opened the door, but the taxi driver stepped on it and smiled at me with a regretful look in his eyes.

''Here you go miss.'' We stopped at the airport. ''How much do I owe you?'' I opened my wallet but he waved his hand. ''It's a prize enough that you are safe now. I wish you luck.'' My eyes teared up with love for this unknown man. ''Thank you.'' I whispered and got out of the car. I entered the airport, with the worry that the crazy man already called the police to report how his 'beloved, mentally ill stepdaughter ran away'. But nothing was on TV. I got to the counter. ''Hello, how can I... Oh my.'' The woman behind the desk looked shocked when she saw my face. I felt my cheek was swollen, and I knew I had a black eye from two weeks before. ''I need a plain ticket. Forks, Washington.''

The woman looked at my cheek for another few seconds and then started typing like crazy. ''Here you go, miss.'' She seemed uneasy. ''We have a special discount today, 50% off on every ticket.'' I payed her only half of the amount knowing there was no discount, just my face. The plane was taking off in 15 minutes and I went to find the exit.

When the plane finally took off, I released a breath I didn't even realise I was holding. I relaxed in my seat. From a phone the nice stuardess brought me, I typed in my father's home number. ''Hello?'' My father's voice made me feel four years old again. I haven't seen him in three years. ''Dad, it's me.'' ''Bella!'' I smiled when I heard the shock and excitement in his voice. ''Where are you, honey? Are you okay?'' I swallowed heavily. ''Daddy, I'm in a plane. I'm coming to Forks. I know it's sudden. But...'' The silence in which I unsuccessfully tried not to cry lasted for a minute. ''Did he hit you, Bella?'' Charlie's voice was low and sheriff-like. After all, he was a sheriff. ''Daddy, I'll come home in a few hours, okay?'' ''Sure.'' I gave the phone back to the stuardess and tensed up again. It was going to be a long flight.

When I left the plane in Forks, WA, the first thing I did was to go to a store and buy something to cover up my face with. I found a really big scarf and payed for it. I called a taxi and wrapped the scarf around my face. I gave the taxi man Charlie's adress and watched through the windows. In the wonderful green woods, that had always amazed me, I saw birds and some animals... And something white- ghosts? Okay, I was just plain crazy now. ''So, Charlie's daughter, hey? Isabella, right?'' I nodded my head. ''What made you come now?'' I shrugged my shoulders. ''I decided it'll be better here.'' The taxi pulled infront of the house quickly. ''How much do I owe you?'' He shook his head. ''Everything for the chief's little girl.'' I smiled at him, although he couldn't see my mouth.

''Bella!'' I turned around and my father was running towards me, giving me a big hug. I winced when he accidentally pressed one of my ribs. His hands moved the scarf away from my face, and his eyes looked horrified. ''I'm taking you to the hospital.'' He took my stuff and carried them into the house and came out with his police jacket and car keys. I went into the cruiser with him, not complaining. I leaned my head against the window. My father didn't like talking too much. I inherited that from him. But he was alarmed now. ''Bella, why didn't you talk to me sooner?'' I shrugged my shoulders, wiping away some tears and wincing when I touched the bruised part of the skin.

Forks hospital wasn't that far away. He pulled me carefully with him, holding me as tight as possible without hurting talked to the lady behind the counter and she pointed him to one of the examination rooms. He went with me in there, and I sat on the bed. After a few minutes a doctor walked in. Oh my God. That man looked unreal, with pale skin, blonde hair, perfect facial features and golden eyes. He had a kind look on his face when he greeted my father. ''Hello Chief. Who's this?'' He looked at me with a look that almost said 'I'm so sorry'. ''That's my daughter, dr. Cullen.'' ''I see.'' He came towards me. ''Isabella, if I remember correctly?'' ''Bella.'' I hated my long name. ''Chief, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave us alone. You can wait infront of the door.'' Charlie hesitated, but left, and I was left alone in the room with the doctor. ''So, Bella... What happened to you?''


	2. Chapter 2: The smell of blood

**Chapter 2: The smell of blood**

Charlie hesitated, but left, and I was left alone in the room with the doctor. ''So, Bella... What happened to you?''

I didn't answer the doctor's question. I was too busy examining his very unusual golden eyes. Literally, _golden. _''Bella?'' I blushed deep, realising he probably figured out why I was staring at him. ''Um, sorry.'' He turned my head lightly to the side. His cold fingers made it feel so much easier, painless and I closed my eyes. ''Bella, could you lift your shirt up?'' I blushed again, but did as asked. I lifted it up untill the hem of the shirt reached my breasts. I left them hidden. When he put his cold hands on my belly and back to turn me sideways I shuddered.

''Sorry.'' He gave me an apologising smile. But his eyes were focused on my ribs- the black marking on them, to be exact. ''Bella, what happened.'' I looked into his eyes a bit more. Something about him made feel like I could trust him. ''My... I...'' The tears that were now running down my cheeks made it harder to talk. ''My... My stepfather... He...'' I cried even louder remembering not only what he almost did to me today, but all the times my mother didn't come in the last second. All the times I was left black and blue, red of blood laying on my bed. All the times my mother would yell at me because she thought I was lying. All those times.

The doctor handed me some paper so I could wipe away the tears. I burried my face in my hands, sobbing. He waited untill I calmed down enough so he could talk. ''Bella, I'm going to talk to your father, and then we'll go to get an x-ray. I want to see how much... Damage there is.'' He chose the word carefully. ''Could you wait outside?'' I nodded and wiped my face again. I took a deep breath and left the room, hugging my father who was entering. I sat on the chair and started inhaling deeply, trying not to fall apart in this waiting room. I looked around, at the people who were coughing, or holding their children.

And then I saw him.

He looked... Wow. I'm surprised I wasn't drooling. Who knows, mybe I have. But I didn't really care. I was too busy looking at this beautiful boy: he was about my age, 18, tall and slim, with bronze hair and extremely pale complexion, with deep dark circles under his eyes. He came to the counter and suddenly turned his gaze to me. I blushed deep red. His look became... Disturbed. Shocked. I stared at the floor, listening to his conversation with the nurse at the counter. ''Hello, is my father here?'' The nurse was obviously as dazzled as I was. ''Um. Oh. Y-y-yeah. He... Examination...'' ''Thank you.'' His velvet voice sounded like music.

The door of the room suddenly opened. I got up to wait for the two of them, my father and the doctor, to come to me. ''Carlisle.'' The beautiful boy spoke from behind me, obviously adressing the doctor. Didn't he call him his father about a second ago? ''Chief Swan.'' He came towards my father and shook his hand. ''Edward, I am sorry, I'm busy right now.'' ''I apologise, but Esme wanted to know when you will come home.'' He answered with his perfect voice. Edward answered. ''Tell her I'll be home late.'' His gaze was on me again. ''Edward, this is Is... Bella Swan'' When he noticed the horrific look on my face he said my name the way it was supposed to be said. ''She'll be moving to Forks, probably going to school with you.'' Edward nodded his head in my way lightly, again looking even paler and completely shocked. ''Excuse me'' He left, but I could swear he hissed something. His father's eyes were worried. ''Okay, Bella, let's get that x-ray.''

It was almost midnight, and I was barely standing, but I was still in the hospital. My father was sitting next to me, looking as tired as I felt. Doctor Cullen came to us. ''Bella, this is serious. Very serious.'' He sounded bad. ''You have two broken ribs. You have a broken arm. The x-ray technician says your legs were all covered in bruises. How come no one noticed it?'' He sounded stern, but gentle at the same moment. ''I hid it well. I... I was scared for my mom.'' My eyes filled with tears again. ''I thought I would get her into trouble. She didn't... Didn't believe me'' I ignored my father's shocked gasp. ''I love her, and this is not her fault. She's a little... Naive.'' Dr. Cullen looked worried again. ''Bella, I'll patch you up now. And I would like to see you again in the next days.'' ''Why?'' I was confused. ''We'll have a few therapy sessions.'' I'm sure my face went pale. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to remember it. I came here to leave that part of my life behind me. ''Okay.''

We were driving home. My father didn't say a word until we reached the house. We entered and I sat on the couch. ''Bella... Why didn't you tell me?'' ''Because of mom. And I am sorry dad. I really am.'' He gave me a quick hug. ''Go to your room'' I smiled at him. My old room hasn't changed since I was three. ''Tommorow you'll go to Carlisle's again. And in a few weeks... You'l start school, okay?'' I nodded my head. I wanted to make my life at least half as normal as it was supposed to be. ''I'l get you some blankets.'' I went up the stairs to my room. I tried to open the window, but it was hard with only one hand. I layed down on the big bed and closed my eyes. I heard Charlie enter the room and felt him cover me with some blankets. I fell into a deep sleep in a short while, luckily not dreaming anything but strange golden circles.

**EPOV**

I was sitting at my concert piano. I didn't have any ideas for songs, which was quite odd since creativity was always a stronger side of mine. Living as a vampire, the ability increased even more. I have been a vampire for over 90 years. That was a long time. Luckily, unlike many of my kind, I had company during this hard life. I had a real family: a mother, a father, brothers and sisters. But my life was still very depressing and very lonely. My father, Carlisle Cullen, had turned me into a vampire when I was dying of Spanish influenza. Soon, he'd turned my mother Esme, and my sister Rosalie. Rosalie had saved Emmett, one of my brothers, and they have been together ever since. My other brother and sister, Jasper and Alice found us, thanks to Alice's unusual gift: she could see the future. And she saw us.

Jasper was also gifted: he had the power of empathy, feeling what people around him felt, and he could also influence other's was quite helpful to him whil ehe was leading his vampire life: fighting against others of our kind, trying to get people from who he could drink blood... Our family was different: we didn't feed on human blood. We drank animal blood only. Not that we haven't slipped, well almost all of us. But we were... Like vegetarians. It seemed more fair this way.

Like Jasper and Alice, I was gifted too. My gift was a burden- reading people's minds, finding out all the pervert things they were thinking, secrets they were hiding... Or quiet questions. _Edward, would you mind going to the hospital and checking when Carlisle's going to come home? _I could never say 'no' to Esme- she was more than a mother to me. I got up and ran out of the house. Running was something so natural. As vampires, we were faster, stronger and smarter than normal people. Some of us, including my brother, sister and me had special gifts. Most of our kind considered themselves 'superior'. But there were still some of who led a 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

I had no more time to think, because the hospital appeared in front of me. I slowed down and entered the building, watching my breathing. Blood was still blood. I went to the counter slowly, no one was there. I noticed someone was staring at me and turned around. My eyes met curious brown ones, and I felt shocked. Not because the girl was seriously beaten up, but because I almost jumped on her and sucked her blood out. She smelled so good. The blush that coloured her face just made it more unbearable. I turned to the counter and saw a short plump nurse. _My God, he's handsome! Uuh, when I see him I just want to... _''Hello, is my father here?'' I asked quickly to stop her mental babbling and dirty little fantasies I really didn't want to know about. ''Um. Oh. Y-y-yeah. He... Examination...''

''Thank you.'' I cut her off, realising that my father was coming out of the examination room, together with Chief Swan. Chief Swan was a good, honest man, but his thoughts were troubled now. _If I could, I would kill the bastard... He won't get away with this... Bella... _''Carlisle. Chief Swan.'' I shook his hand. ''Edward, I am sorry, I'm busy right now.'' ''I apologise, but Esme wanted to know when you will come home.'' He looked at the beaten up girl with almost iresistable blood. ''Tell her I'll be home late. Edward, this is Is... Bella Swan. She'll be moving to Forks, probably going to school with you.'' I felt sick to my stomach. I would have to endure the whole day with this torture, this monster in me screaming _Kill her already!!! _''Excuse me.'' I turned around to leave, but hissed to Carlisle, in a tone no normal human would hear. _''She smells too good!'' Son, go home. _I got out of the hospital, to the woods and ran.


	3. Chapter 3: Controle

**SleepMyBella and icefang7 thank you so much for the first reviews =)**

**Chapter 3: Controle**

**BPOV**

I heard Charlie enter the room and felt him cover me with some blankets. I fell into a deep sleep in a short while, luckily not dreaming anything but strange golden circles.

When I woke up the next morning it was raining. Of course. It rained almost everyday here in Forks. I got out from under the covers and winced when my ribs moved. I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I looked horrible. My face wasn't as swollen as yesterday, but it was blue, and my lip was cut. My ribs were covered by white straps and my left arm was in a neon pink cast. Yuck. Color wasn't my thing. My hair was messy and the circles beneath my eyes were dark. Or maybe they were bruises. I couldn't tell the difference.

Downstairs Carlisle was having a fight over the phone with someone. ''No way!'' There was a long moment of silence. ''She is staying here, with ME!'' Oh. He was probably talking to my mother. ''Renee, she is beaten to death. You have seen that everyday and didn't even consider helping the poor girl. If you try taking her back, I'll call the police. And she's 18 now. She has the right to decide where she wants to live!'' I got downstairs quickly and when he saw me, he hung up. ''Hey, Bells. How you feelin'?'' ''Better.'' I sat at the table and there were a few moments of embarassing silence.

''Do you want something to eat? Cereals?'' ''Yeah, please.'' He moved around a bit, almost knocking down six paltes and a glass. I smiled at the sight: I knew who I got my clumsiness from. I'd say from a hundred bruises on my body, thirty were only my fault. My smile faded when I thought about that, so I tried to think about something else. And Edward popped into my head. His beautiful bronze hair, pale skin... And his shocked expression. Why did he look so unfriendly and freaked out by my presence. ''Here'' Charlie put a bowl of cereals infront of me and sat in his chair.

''So, what did mom want?'' I asked him quietly while I was eating. He took his time to answer. ''She called and started threatening to send the police here. For abduction. She was crying and saying how I am heartless. I told her not to call anymore. That's it.'' ''Okay.'' I finished my breakfast and put my bowl in the sink. ''You have to go to Carlisle today.'' ''When?'' ''5 o'clock.'' I nodded my head and checked the clock. It was noon. ''Do you want to go with me to La Push? We'll be back home before 5.'' La Push was a small Indian reservation on the coast. I didn't remember much of it. I knew Charlie had good friends there. And I remembered the beautiful crescent shaped beach. ''Sure, why not?''

I grabbed a jacket I packed in my suitcase a while ago- I knew someday I'll run here- and got to my father's cruiser. It was a fifteen minute drive and when we got there, a man in a wheel chair waited infront of the house. ''Charlie, good to see you!'' The man was old. He had russet skin and jet black hair. He looked very familiar. ''Billy! What's up?'' They both started laughing and I just stood there. ''Billy, this is Bells.'' I shook his hand. ''Bella, my God, the last time I saw you you were this big'' His hand was lingering a bit over one of his wheels. He had a pleasant smile and made me feel three years old again. He turned to the house. ''Jake! We got company!'' After a few seconds, a boy got out. ''Hi, I'm Jacob.'' I shook his hand too. ''Bella.'' His face was smiling, and I noticed he was trying not to stare into the bruises on my face. He was tall, slim, with long silk-like black hair and dark skin. His smile was radiant and made me smile too. ''Come in, you guys, don't just stare there!'' We went after Billy into the small house.

Soon after we entered, Billy and Charlie started a heating discussion about the Mariners. I was sitting on the couch with Jacob. ''So, why'd you come here?'' I looked into his smiled face. ''I had some troubles back in the Land of Sun.'' We both laughed. ''Yeah, well wlecome to the Rainy Kingdom. Where are you gonna go to school?'' I didn't even think about that one. ''Guess back in Forks. I'm a senior.'' ''I'm a junior. I go to school here in the res.'' He didn't look like a junior. He looked older than me. But then again, I didn't look that old either.

Before I knew it, it was 4PM. Charlie and I had to go, but I wanted to stay. Jacob really kept my mind off the problems. He was such a sweet kid, friendly and smiled. ''See you soon!'' He yelled after Charlie started the cruiser. We got home and I went to change and then we got to the hospital again. We stood in front of dr. Cullen's office and at 5 he opened the door. ''Hello, Bella.'' He had a pleasant smile on his face. ''Come in.'' I did as asked, waiting for him to finifh talking to Charlie. I looked around the office. Unlike most doctors, he didn't have fancy diplomas all over the wall. He had pictures. Paintings, to be precise. Paintings of the sky, and of a city in rush, and a painting of a starless night. At least it said so under the picture.

''Okay, Bella. Let's start.'' I didn't even realise he was back and I jumped when I heard his voice only to blush again, and sat on the long leather couch. ''So, Bella... Tell me about your mother.'' I was a bit surprised about the question, but I started talking. There was something in this man's eyes that made me trust him. I told him about her red hair, and her freckled face, her passion for shopping and reading romance novels, her fear of a life in a small place- the reason why she ran with me to Jacksonville. About how she fell for Phil the moment she met him. And then I stopped talking. Carlisle was still sitting in the same position, not moving and it almost seemed like he wasn't even breathing. ''You love your mother.'' That wasn't a question, it was a fact. But I still answered ''Yes.'' ''Do you think your mother loves you?'' I had to think about that one. I chose my words carefully. ''I think she does. But I think she's also blinded with Phil. That's why she hasn't payed much attention to me.'' He nodded his head slowly. ''Tell me about Phil.''

I felt sick the moment he said his name. I told him how he was at first great. How he bought me gifts and cared for me and helped me with my math homework. How he always liked to drink a little too much. How he started yelling at me for bad grades. How he started hitting me. I couldn't talk anymore when tears started spilling from my eyes. ''Bella, did Phil ever abuse you?'' At first, the question confused me. Wasn't it obvious he abused me? But then I understood what he meant and a new flow of silent tears.

_2 years ago_

_''Isabella!'' Phil walked into my room all red in face, almost falling down. I was scared. Normally, when he would drink this much, he'd beat the hell out of me. This time he drank even more than usual. He came towards me and put his hands on my waist. ''Isabella... You don't know what you do to me.'' My eyes were wide with shock when his lips started roughly kissing mine. I tried pushing him away from me, but even drunk he was too strong. ''Phil, no, what are you doin?!?'' He slapped me. ''Shut up!!!'' His hand weren't on my waist any longer, they were all over my body, hurting me. I started crying and shaking violently. ''No, Phil, don't!!!!!!'' He hit me with his fist-twice. ''Shut up, you whore!!!!'' He pulled the hem of my trousers so hard that the button flew away. ''Noo!!!!!'' _

''Yes.'' I managed to whisper so low that I thought he wouldn't hear, but he did. ''Bella, why didn't you tell anyone?'' I shrugged my shoulders. ''I told my mom, and no one else because I thought I would cause her problems.'' ''Your mother knew about it? And did nothing?'' I shook my head lightly. ''Why didn't you tell your father?'' ''Like I said, I didn't want my mother having any more problems.'' He gave me a box of Kleenex, and I continued crying my eyes out while he sat in silence.

**EPOV**

_She's the chief's daughter. Control yourself, son. _

I ran home as fast as I could, not breathing. About ten feet away from the house I forced myself to put on a calm face. I entered the house cooly, trying to figure out where Esme was. ''Carlisle's coming back late tonight. He has a patient.'' _Of course he does. _Esme smiled even in her thoughts. _What is it this time? _I stopped and thought about the answer. ''You don't wanna know.'' I got to my room closed the door and finally breathed in. The smell of vampires was overwhelming, but the smell of her blood was deep in my memory. I took off all my clothes and grabbed some new ones. I took the old clothes and took them to my bathroom- which was there so it could fool any accidental visitor- and burned them in the tub.

I picked out a Debussy CD and put it in the radio. _Clair De Lune _filled out my room and I closed my eyes laying on the black leather couch. In an instant I heard the thoughts, the door opened and my sister Alice rushed in. ''Edward, what's wrong?'' I opened my eyes. ''Nothing Alice.'' ''Edward, don't lie to the psychic. I know something is wrong, mostly because of a very vivid vision in which you rip off a girl's throat.'' I felt the urge to puke, something that I, as a vampire, haven't felt in a long time. ''What?'' I whispered shocked as she replayed the vision in her mind: the long dark messy her hanging lifelessly from a pale head, and my teeth sank deep in her neck. _Bella's _neck. ''Who is she Edward?'' ''Honest to God, I don't know Alice. Her name is Bella, she's in te hospital, and she's beaten up.'' She sat on my bed. ''Edward... Do you think...'' ''No.'' I cut her off. ''This time, your vision of the future won't be true Alice.'' _Let's hope. _Her voice echoed in my head. ''Yeah. Let's''

When Alice left my room, I closed my eyes again. If there were bad things about being what we were- the living dead- one of the worst things was that our mind was never to preoccupied. There was always something flying through. My mind was now filled with Bella's blood scent. With her big milk-chocolate eyes. With her bruised cheekbone. My fists clenched at the thought of that- who was an animal enough to hurt her like that?

I spent a restless night thinking, and then got up when it was time to go to the jail. School. Call it whatever. It's not very different. This must have been a punishment for me being a vampire, spending every day of forever in school, listening to boring proffessors, not learning anything new... Geez. Well, today was gonna be a boring day. I might as well skip it.

Skipping school was a bad idea. There was nothing to keep my thoughts off Bella. Damn it. _Go to her house. _My inner me was in a didn't-drink-my-meds mood. But I had to admit it wasn't such a bad idea. I wanted to understand her, to eavsedrop on her thoughts. I wanted to see who she is, but when I got to her house, it was empty. I smelled around, and found what I thought was her room. The window was firmly closed, but I got a good look. The room wasn't set up, and one suitcase was in the middle of the room. She must have came in a hurry. Running away from whatever haunted her.

I was in the woods looking at the Swan's house, when the chief's cruiser pulled up the dirveway. I searched for Bella's thoughts, but only heard Charlie's. Where are her thoughts? Is she thinking about nothing? I tried harder, focusing directly on her. Nothing. Emptyness. Complete lack of image, sound... Thoughts. I was confused. This couldn't have been happening. Was I not able to hear her thoughts? Despite my gift? There was no mind that I haven't read yet. So what was it with Bella?

Charlie and Bella left the house again. She was wearing jeans and a jacket that was showing a part of her bright pink cast. She was probably going to the hospital. Carlisle was thinking about it today. Why not eavsdrop a little more?

I went to the woods behind Carlisle's office. He knew I was there- his thoughts were welcoming me, confused, but not nosy. He let me be. I settled myself on a tall tree, well hidden and listened to Carlisle's thoughts. I obviously couldn't count on Bella's. He was asking her about her mother- she was fascinated by her. She loved her very much. _Interesting, don't you think? _His thoughts were serious. I listened to her confessions, fascinated by her voice. Then Carlisle asked her about Phil. Her cheeks, usually dearly and deliciously pink, went completely white. Her eyes teared up, and when Carlisle asked her if Phil had abused her, silent tears started streaming down her cheeks. Until I heard a loud crack, I didn't even realise I broke a branch.

_Are you going home? _Carlisle asked in my thoughts. I didn't reply in any way. I sat on that tree for hours and hours, my mind thinking of Bella... And about the animal who had hurt her. The urge of revenge made my eye sight red. What was it about this girl that made me... Care so much?


	4. Chapter 4: The art of reproduction

**Chapter 4: The art of reproduction**

**BPOV**

A few weeks have gone and come around, my bruises almost faded. I came to school two weeks before the Christmas holidays, and they rushed by fast. I already met some people I was having lunch with, talking and hanging out. Jessica, Angela, Mike and Tyler were way too cool, although Mike was a little pushy, but I didn't really care. Most of the time my mind revolved around another guy. A guy that left the day I came to school. A guy who I've found out has a mysterious side and a big family. Every lunch, one table was reserved for the pale-faced family, with occasional exceptions- most of them on sunny days.

The first day I came to school was extremely awkward. Embarrassing even, when I came to biology and Edward Cullen got up and nearly ran for the door. I sat at his desk, since it was the only empty one. My cheeks were dark red almost the entire day. At lunch, a girl from my Spanish class, Jessica invited me to eat with them. She was a talker; I was a listener. I only had to nod my head. Her friends seemed fairly nice: there was Angela, a beautiful, slim, tall girl with dark hair. Tyler a guy with perfect chocolate skin, a bit short and thought the world revolved around him. And then there was Mike. Mike was blond, pale, football player. A picture of an American-boy. He thought every woman in this school resisted the urge of jumping at him every day- these were his words. From many of his actions, he obviously thought I was one of them.

Too bad for Mike. I wanted to see only one person in this school. My eyes were crossing the cafeteria, until the door opened. When I turned my head around to see who it was, a spark of hope came over me. Four people, with pale white faces, extremely beautiful in every way, almost inhumanly beautiful people entered. All four pairs of golden eyes stared at me. I blushed again and turned my head to Jessica. ''Who are they?'' I whispered in a semi-loud whisper. She giggled. ''They are the Cullens. A really freakish family. They are all adopted. The blond girl'' Her voice was full of jealousy ''And the brown-blond guy are the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie. The bulky guy is Emmett, and the small girl is Alice. They are all together. _Together _together. Emmett is dating Rosalie and Alice is dating Jasper. They have another brother, a tall, gorgeous guy...'' ''Edward.'' I cut her off mid sentence. She seemed almost upset.

''How do you know?'' ''I met him...'' I stopped, rethinking what I was about to say. I didn't have the opportunity to tell them why I came here. I didn't want to. ''I mean, he cut biology today. The teacher called his name.'' She nodded her head slowly. My head turned back to the Cullens. They were all looking in different directions, but the brown-blond one, Jasper, had his concerned eyes on me. I couldn't help noticing that his eyes were also golden. All of theirs were. As blood rushed into my face and while my head was turning back to the others I couldn't help not noticing how the little girl- Alice- looked at him and how his face looked like he was tortured. I couldn't get that picture out of my head.

There were 4 days left to Christmas. We had school for two more. Edward still didn't show up. I hung my head down and went to my biology class. When I cam to the desk, looking up from the phone I was turning off, I froze. My brand new Samsung Corby fell out of my hand and nearly broke on the floor. But instead, a quick- and I mean quick white hand caught it and gave it to me. ''Here you go. You should be more careful.'' I was still standing frozen, looking into Edward Cullen's smiled face. My God, he had a beautiful perfectly crooked smile. ''Bella? Are you okay?'' He sounded like he was talking to a crazy person. I blushed again- the heat was overwhelming and sat into my chair. I took the phone carefully, feeling an almost kind of electric shock when I touched his cold-white hand.

''You.. You were gone.'' I blurted the words out before I could think of them. Surprisingly, he looked guilty. ''Yeah, I know... I had to go take care of some business.'' He looked into the desk and there was a long moment of silence. ''So. You look... Better.'' His voice was low, and I knew what he meant. Last time he saw me, I looked horrible. ''Yeah. It's getting better every day.'' I blushed again, this time from the strength of his look. He was staring at me like... Like he was trying to see deep inside me. He had a displeased look on his face. ''Okay, children, today we're gonna watch a movie!!!'' Mr. Banner came in with the video equipment. The moment he turned the lights off, the situation got worse. I felt like there was electricity between us. When I saw the title of the movie, I was deeply grateful that the classroom was dark. 'The art of reproduction.' Fuck it. What idiot makes these movies. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Well that's an irony.

After sitting through the painfully embarrassing 45 minutes of the movie, I went out nearly running and, of course tripped over the door. After listening to a few students laugh, I started picking up my books. I didn't even need to look who gave me my algebra book. ''Thank you.'' I mumbled fastly, getting up on my feet. I ran again.

I ran until I reached my truck. It was break time, and I needed to spend time next to the beautiful red Chevy truck Charlie gave me. It was his and Billy's idea. That day was so great: Jacob and I went for a walk on the beach. He told me Quileute legends, trying to impress me. The stories were interesting: he told me about how the Quileutes supposedly descended from wolves, and how they had to fight the pale faces to keep their country safe. We got into a fight because he wouldn't tell me who the pale-faces were, but when he led me back to his house and yelled ''Surprise!!'' with Charlie and Billy when they showed me the truck, I was fascinated. I remembered how it sounded when they turned it on- like a car screeching and not being able to brake. Jacob fixed that in a sec. Man, it was like that noise was right behind me... And it was getting louder. All the blood drained from my face. As I turned around the face the giant blue van, the last thing I managed to see were the golden eyes of Edward Cullen, in the biology cabinet, staring right into me with a horrific look on his face.

**EPOV**

She almost broke her phone when she saw me. Bella looked shocked when she looked up and into my face. ''Here you go. You Should be more careful.'' I gave her the phone. She didn't even move. Did she knew my secret? She's been hanging out with that La Push kid... Maybe he broke the treaty? ''Bella? Are you okay?'' She blushed in that lovely rose color that made the monster in me growl. She took the phone, and I wished her fingers lingered on my skin a little longer. ''You... You were gone.'' So she noticed. Of course she noticed. When she came to the classroom, I ran like she had the plague. I was embarrassed about that- but I had no choice. If I had stayed in the same room with her, I'd be responsible for revealing the vampire secret and for killing 29 students. That was too much.

I spent the last weeks in Denali, Alaska, crashing with our family friends. Tanya, Irina and Kate were another vegetarian coven. We used to visit much more frequently. But I didn't like Tanya's thoughts- Jasper didn't like the mood in the house. She was in love with me, and she didn't even try to hide it. She was beautiful, but then again, there was no vampire who wasn't. I cooled down there, listening to them talking about restraining myself, respecting my ways and things I already knew. But I forced myself to come back home- I didn't _want_ to feel like a coward. ''Yeah, I know... I had to go take care of some business.'' I tried to convince myself not to suck your blood out. ''So. You look... Better.'' And she did. The last time I saw her, she was black and blue and bleeding- that part I remembered painfully well. ''Yeah. It's getting better every day.'' I heard her words, but it occurred to me I still haven't heard her thoughts. I wanted to hear her thoughts. I wanted to see why she was so afraid. But there was nothing. Not a voice, not a hum- nothing.

''Okay, children, today we're gonna watch a movie!!!'' Mr. Banner came in with the video equipment. Geez, another intereseting high-school movie. He turned the lights off and I started concentrating at Bella's thoughts, that weren't there. Suddenly she blushed so dark red that I almost jumped out of my skin. She was staring into the screen, so I looked too. 'The art of reproduction'. Is she that much shy? I smiled to myself. She was a rarity. The school bell rang much too fast for my taste. I wanted more time with Bella. She got off and went to the door almost running- and tripped. She almost gave me a heart attack- and that's hard, knowing the fact that my heart hasn't beaten in over 90 years. She started picking up her books slowly. I cam and took the last one. Algebra. ''Thank you.'' She mumbled, and ran again for the parking lot.

I came back to pick up my stuff. I stared through the window and saw her smile at her Chevy truck. _EDWARD!!!!!!! _Alice's voice banged in my head, and before I had the chance to read the rest of her thought, I saw a big blue van going straight for Bella. She didn't move. She suddenly turned around and looked into my eyes, with her beautiful chocolate ones. And then she closed them tightly. I grabbed the window, opened it and jumped through it.

* * *

**Sooo? What did you thiiink? =) Please, review. Thank you for reading XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: Vampires AZ

**Chapter 5:Vampires A-Z**

**BPOV**

They say that before you die, your whole life flashes in front of your eyes. Well, I guess I was a freak in death too- the only thing that was on my mind were the golden eyes of Edward Cullen, the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes firmly to await for my death.

Suddenly I felt a hit. Something firm, heavy ad cold knocked me down. As I opened my eyes to see what it was, I heard the oh-so-familiar angelic voice swear. My eyes opened just in the time to see the protective pale hands crash against the van- and leave dents in it. _Dents. _The wheels screeched again as the made it's second attempt to kill me-us. But the cold hands caught me again and moved me to the other side. With one hand, Edward raised the van of the ground and then let it go. The menacing machine stopped two inches away from me. I stared into the dents of Edward's hands. The loud screaming of the students came closer, but one voice I could not ignore. ''Bella, are you okay?'' Edward whispered the words into my ear.

As much as the situation was dangerous and horrific, I had to admit that the whole whispering thing made me... Excited. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment for a bit. ''Yeah.'' I breathed out. His hands moved up and down my sides and then continued on my neck, arms and legs. ''Does anything hurt you?'' Now that he mentioned it, I felt my head pulse... A lot. ''Ouch.'' He chuckled under his breath. ''How did you get here?'' I looked him straight in the eyes and saw how the look in them wasn't smiled and all- it was concerned, horrified. ''I was standing next to you, Bella.'' I looked at him, concentrating hard on not falling for his fake convincing voice. ''You were in the biology cabinet. On the first floor.'' ''The doctors are here.'' He turned around and yelled at them to come and get me.

Two hours after the accident I seriously concidered killing Edward Cullen. He told the paramedics I might have a concusion. They put the collar around my neck. I looked stupid and I felt perfectly fine. I felt worse after Phil would kick the crap out of me. I winced at the thought of his , Bella, don't think about him. I closed my eyes firmly, concentrating on things that made me happy. Edward's eyes. ''Bella, are you okay?'' My eyes opened quickly and it took me a second to grasp his beauty. Again. ''i'm not speaking to you.'' I turned my head to the other side- and it hurt me like hell. I tried, really tried not to show it, but I couldn't stop to gasp at the pain. ''Does your neck hurt?'' His voice was worried again and he was next to my head examining my neck.

''Edward, you're stealing my job. Hello, Bella.'' ''Dr. Cullen.'' I was ashamed when I heard tears in my voice. ''Her neck hurts.'' I opened my eyes and saw the doctor's face. ''Do you need any pain medication?'' I sighed. ''Why not?'' He nodded his head and gave me some pills. ''Well, you're lucky Edward was there to save you.'' I glared at his gorgeous son. He had a victorious smile on his face. The fact I had absolutely no tolerance for drugs made me even more irritated. ''I'm just gonna go through your x-rays, but I think I can let you home.'' I nodded, still looking at Edward. When Carlisle left I looked the other way. My mind was working quickly on drugs, but pretty logically... Although the thoughts that were going through my head were the thoughts of a crazy woman.

Jacob's voice rang in my head. _Palefaces... _Could Edward- and possibly all of his family- be the monster from an ancient story? Normally, I would call any mental hospital and check my self in. But now... I know he was in the Biology cabinet. I didn't suffer from any shock. I knew he came to knock me down in a matter of seconds. He left dents in the car doors. I wasn't crazy. I wasn't crazy. ''What are you thinking about, Bella?'' His voice sounded so curious, so thirsty for a glimpse of my thoughts that I thought I was crazy. Again. ''How did you get to me?'' His face hardened. ''I know you were in the Biology cabinet. I know how far that is. I know it is impossible to come from there to the parking lot in less than 3 mins. And you _dented _the car doors. How...?'' I stopped when I saw the perfectly fake look on his face. ''You think I left dents in a van?'' Wow. He almost made me doubt my self. I continued whispering. ''I'm trying here. To figure out what is it with you. I'm making an effort. I want to know you. And I'm blabbing this because I'm drugged.'' He chuckled at that part. But his eyes were still careful. ''So I'm going to ask you this one time: Edward, are a paleface?'' As an answer, his face got even more pale. ''W-w-w... Who told you that?'' His whisper was more like a hiss. ''I'll take that as a yes.'' We sat in silence for a long time.

''Do you... Do you know what the... Palefaces are?'' He said that word with a mocking sound in it. ''Werewolves don't like them.'' I blushed, deeper, redder and hotter than any of the times before. I sounded crazy. His face was almost like a ghost-one's. ''Bella, good news! You didn't break anything, and you're perfectly fine. The neck is a minor misshab, but I'll give you some pills.'' I nodded feeling light-headed.

At home, Charlie was becoming really annoying acting all Florence Nightingale on me. ''Dad. Go to work.'' ''Bella, I don't know...'' I glared at him. ''Dad, I love you, I truly do, but you are annoying when you're like this. Please go to work, I promise I'll be here when you come back, 'kay?'' He had a doubtful look in his eyes but another sigh and he was out the door. I was now alone.

I didn't move for a while. I was scared of what I was supposed to do now. I was scared to turn on Google. _Get a freakin' grip and check it!!! _My inner me wasn't a nice persona. I got up to my laptop and turned the search engine on. My hands were shaking as I typed in the phrases 'palefaces', 'strength', 'very fast'. I clicked the search button. The results made me gasp in amazement.

_15 out of 40987 results. _Each of the page had one word in common. And I was afraid to even think of it. _Vampire. _I clicked the first result. I read about the immortals: about their extraordinary beauty, their intelligence, their paleness. About the danger they supposedly represented. But that was wrong. Edward Cullen and his family, who may have been vampires, weren't dangerous. The man saved my life. And Carlisle... He worked in a hospital. Surrounded by blood every single day. This couldn't be happening. No way. Could it really be that legends like this come alive in small missplaced places? Could the boy who had haunted my dreams really be... A vampire?

**EPOV**

I felt like fainting. Hyperventilating. Having a heart attack. Luckily, I was dead for several decades. She knew about the palefaces. She knew about the werewolves. A part of my mind wondered which one of the Quileutes was so reckless to break a treaty. But that was the least of my concernes. The bigger problem was that Bella knew. Or guessed.

''I knew you were stupid, but this kind of idiotism is too much, even for you.'' Rosalie almost sounded delighted when she found out about my slip. But she was, as always completely self-centered. ''We're gonna have to move now and I'll have to start stupid high school all over again!'' I looked at her with a deadly glare. ''Shut up.'' She turned her head into another direction, but her thoughts couldn't run away from me. _Stupid idiot! What the hell is wrong with him? The idiotic fucker... What if something happens to Emmett? _I sighed, painfully aware of what I had done. ''Rosalie, Edward did what he thought was right. If he let her get smashed by that van, it would probably be worse.'' Carlisle's calm voice didn't exactly calm me down. One of the things I thought about when I saw the van coming after her was that if it spilled her blood... I would jump down and drink it.

''So now we have to think what we'll do.'' _We should kill her. _I looked into Jasper's eyes with complete shock. ''Touch her and I'll dismember you.'' His glare didn't break. ''Edward, if she represents any type of danger for Alice'' with those words he stroke her cheek ''then I'll do whatever it takes to keep Alice safe. Even if it does include killing the girl.'' Alice slapped him lightly. ''Jazz! Honey, I know you're worried, but she's gonna be my best friend!'' My eyes found Alice's. ''I've seen it.'' She replayed a vision of hers: she and Bella sitting on a yellow car, their hands interwined. Laughing. Bella was blushing. I sighed again.

''I can kill her, and I don't care that she'll be your best friend. Future changes. People die of everything. She was almost smashed with a van yesterday. She could have... An aneurism. Or a brain concusion gone wrong. Anything. She represents danger to this family.'' Rosalie's voice was fierce. ''Rosalie, you won't touch her.'' ''Why do you want to keep her safe?!? After she made you go away, after she almost discovered our existance to the world? What the hell is wrong with you???'' _I don't know_, I though to myself. I have spent many nights trying to figure it. But I couldn't. Something in the air around us changed, and a scene started to play in my head.

It was me and Bella. And my lips were on her neck. But they weren't there to bite through it. I was kissing her gently, her eyes were closed and her mouth parted lightly. She started giggling and I kissed her lips. ''What is the meaning of this Alice?'' I whispered into the air, replaying the scene in my head over and over. ''Edward... She's yours. One of us.'' ''No!'' I screamed at her. ''She'll never be one of us!'' Her lips were shaking. And her visions were spinning infront of my eyes. The same vision of her and Bella with the yellow car- only this time Bella's skin sparkled in the sunlight, together with Alice's. The same vision of me kissing her- her pale-white skin, seeing her golden eyes. ''No.'' My voice was a helpless whisper.

''Edward... It's happening already. She's yours.'' Alice's voice was gentle. ''No...'' She's mine? As Jasper was Alice's and vice versa? That wasn't possible. She couldn't be.. I couldn't... Did I love her? ''Uh, guys- not psychic mind-readers here. Care to explain?'' Emmett's confused voice was replaced by Rosalie's hiss. ''You idiot! This is so typical of you! Can't you see Emmett? He fell for the human!!!'' Her tone was disgusted, and my family's minds were full of different thoughts- Carlisle's and Jasper's worry. Alice's excitement and fear. Esme's _joy. _''He's falling in love with her?'' My mother's voice was shaky, and in the long silence that came after that Rosalie's thoughts were so loud they pierced my ears. _Idiot!! A human? Really, a taste to die for. A human? Who can guarantee she'll be one of us? Emmett... _Her mind shifted into a long gone time, when she found Emmett dying- and turned him.

I couldn't stand them anymore. I bolted out of the house running to nowhere. I wanted to hide. And cry. And stop myself from hurting Bella. I wanted to see her. But it was already past midnight. _Who cares? _I ran to her house, looking around trying to figure out wich window was hers. I guessed right. After opening it carefully and slipping into her room, I realised she fell asleep on her desk. She was lying across her laptop, and I glanced at the site she was on. I sighed heavily. _Vampire A-Z. _Now there was no doubt that she knew about us. ''Edward'' Her voice was so clear it startled me. But she was still heavy asleep. ''Don't leave. I'm scare...'' She talked in her sleep. Bella talked in her sleep.

I stayed at her house practically the entire night listening to glimpses of her thoughts: her yelling at her mother, begging Phil to stop... Calling my name. I left at seven AM, still bexond puzzled about this amazing girl.

* * *

**_You know, I think that there really isn't a rule on having two reviews on each chapter you write... So, how about you make me happy for Christmas and give me... 5-10 reviews? Thank you guys. Have a Merry Christmas, and best wishes to you and your families. _**


End file.
